Vehicles, such as automobiles, are assembled by aligning and fastening numerous components and sub-assemblies to one another. One region of the automobile requiring assembly of such components and sub-assemblies is a 2 region. This portion of the vehicle is frequently assembled as an assembly or subassembly referred to as a “front clip.” The front clip is commonly defined as the assembly comprising the portion of the vehicle extending from the A-pillar (the roof support pillar associated with the front windscreen) to the most forwardly disposed component, typically a front bumper. The front clip includes a structural frame, as well as a variety of vehicle components that collectively form the vehicle body.
Several efforts to directly or indirectly mount and/or fix the vehicle body components to each other, as well as to the vehicle frame, have relied on welded support structures or frames and machined body mounting locations for the body components. Approaches relying on such body mounting locations have undesirably led to large variations in alignment and fastening of components to each other. These large variations may influence the aesthetic appearance of the automobile to a user by providing nonuniform or undesirably large or small gaps and spacings between components and may be the cause of functional deficiencies, such as undesirable large opening/closing efforts, alignment and mutilation of components due to misalignment and interference, and non-uniform gaps and spacings, which each may affect consumer satisfaction.
One area of concern in the front clip has been the positioning of the front fascia and the grill opening therein. In addition, another area of concern has been the ability to create an efficient airflow path from the grill opening to the radiator and cooling system and into the engine compartment. These are very important due to their influence on vehicle fit and finish, aesthetic appeal and perceived vehicle quality, as well as their influence on and contribution to airflow over the vehicle and through the grill opening, which in turn affects the aerodynamic drag and drag coefficient of the vehicle and its vehicle fuel efficiency. For example, an inefficient airflow path and losses of the airflow through the grill and grill opening between the opening and the cooling system may affect the sizing of the grill opening (e.g. require a larger opening) and increase the drag coefficient. Controlling the airflow path can be particularly complicated when front fascias are employed, since they generally include many complex curved surfaces that make it difficult to define an efficient airflow path. This has generally been accomplished using various combinations of airflow closeouts and masticated rubber baffles which must in turn be incorporated into, and accurately positioned within, the front end clip. While these can be effective they add to cost and afford the opportunity for variability in position, which can affect variability in the efficiency of the airflow path and vehicle performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved support and positioning of the front fascia and grill opening and to improve the efficiency of the airflow path and reduce airflow losses through the grill opening to improve vehicle fit, finish and performance.